overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mwanga
NOTE:'' 'This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. 'Mwanga '''is a Hybrid map set in Kenya, East Africa which a fictional city created for Overwatch. It is noted for its large metropolitan city located in the coast of Kenya, mixed with the tribes in the savannah and its diverse population. It is nicknamed the "San Francisco of Kenya" and it is the home of the 'Odumbe Twins. Mwanga serves as a Hybrid, it has three modes instead of two: Escort, Control, and Arena. It is the only map that has three modes. Its name "Mwanga" means "Light" in Swahili. Story Mwanga is the home of Kovu 'and 'Sarafina Odumbe, where they spend most of their childhood in the Nyota District where it was mostly known for their blend of tribal and modern culture. Their parents, Nafisa and Ashura Odumbe served as pillars of the city and was well respected by the people of Mwanga because of their open minds and their belief in diversity and respect to one another. However, the city was attacked by an unkown terrorist group which in result starting a devastating war which left most of the people of Mwanga and its foreign residents dead or critically injured and almost half of the city collapsed, which caused a compelete firestorm within the news from all over the world, years before the Omnic Crisis and most of Mwanga's natives, including Kovu and Sarafina to leave and seek refuge in other countries. The history about the attack on Mwanga became a staple within their history and it caught the attention of the agents of Overwatch, including Jack Morrison aka Soldier: 76 whom he had heard about the attack. However, the people in Mwanga began to rebuild their city with the help of the other countries like the USA, Germany, UK, and Japan who they donated their time after the devastating attack and helped most people who were shook by the nightmare. Kovu and Sarafina always mention their home and reminisce on how much they miss their family and friends there. Quotes Kovu Odumbe *It doesn't feel right coming back here. (Pre-battle) *My home used to be so beautiful and filled with life and now... I can't even think about it. (Pre-battle) Sarafina Odumbe *This brings back memories... before the attack happened. (Pre-battle) *Aside losing everything, I really miss being here... our home. (Pre-battle) Soldier 76 *Hamadi has told me about this place. I didn't know that it suffered so much when I wasn't looking. (Pre-battle) *Kovu and Sarafina must have been through a lot since this place fell into shambles. Such a sad time. (Pre-battle) Hanzo Shimada *Mwanga is such a peaceful and majestic city. Reminds me of my home. (Pre-battle) *I wonder how a city like this can be this open and colorful? (Pre-battle) Genji Shimada *I could've found peace here. Such beauty. (Pre-battle) *For some reason, I feel more happier here than back in Nepal. (Pre-battle) Jesse McCree *Mwanga, huh? Never thought it be so vibrant and open. Unlike some places. (Pre-battle) *Maybe I can find a bar around here. I heard their drinks are pretty exotic. (Pre-battle) Tracer *These poor people here. I wish those arseholes try to attack anywhere else! (Pre-battle) *This place is so beautiful! This is going on my bucket list. (Pre-battle) Mercy *Too many lives lost here. (Pre-battle) *I wish I could help this city, they needed us when they were in trouble. (Pre-battle) Ana Amari *I've been here before. It was so beautiful, and now.... (Pre-battle) *We could've done something to keep Mwanga thriving and growing. (Pre-battle). Reinhardt Wilhelm *This place... a very sad war I have heard. (Pre-battle) *How can something so beautiful fall into something ugly? (Pre-battle) Winston *According to this brochure, there's a wildlife preserve here! Maybe I can find my kinfolk! (Pre-battle) *I'm so happy this city is rebuilding. After that attack endured. (Pre-battle) Pharah *I can't believe the twins have to go through this trauma here. We should've helped. (Pre-battle) *So this is what diversity really means. Jesse was right about some places being vibrant and open. (Pre-battle) Paladin *This is the place Kovu has been talking about. It looks amazing! (Pre-battle) *Maybe I should learn about its culture. Always wanted to know about it. (Pre-battle) Andrej *Such an unfortunate place, I wish I could help. (Pre-battle) Torbjörn Lindholm *I can't believe such a tremendous place would have such tragedy. (Pre-battle) *I know where I'm taking Brigitte for her next birthday. She'll be ecstatic! (Pre-battle) Lúcio Correia dos Santos *Maybe I can start a benefit concert to help this city get better. (Pre-battle) *Man, Hanzo was right. This place is peaceful and open! (Pre-battle) Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Map Category:Hybrid Maps Category:Cities located in Africa Category:Cities located in Kenya